Dapplestar
Dapplestar is a long-furred tortoiseshell and white she-cat with green eyes. History :Born as Dapplekit to Shadefire and Troutleap, she was known for being rowdy in her youth with bizarre behavior, making her the last cat anyone would suspect to lead the Clan. Her father dies on the battlefield after trusting a young tom that killed him, leaving Dapplekit to vow to never trust any other cat. She is apprenticed as Dapplepaw to Dewfrost, and starts to study the art of war underneath him. She becomes a warrior, Dapplewing, and is known for her relentless conviction. :All her life, she had noticed that her brothers and mother had ignored her, ever since birth, and the only cat that paid attention to her was her father, leaving her more lonely than ever after her father died. This sends her into a deep down spiral, but she tries to ignore her loneliness by making herself the best warrior she can possibly be, with the help of her former mentor. She also gains an apprentice, Fawnpaw. She is overwhelmed with pride when Fawnpaw becomes a warrior, Fawnstep. She earns a second apprentice shortly after, Tigerpaw, and is even prouder when he is made a warrior. :When the Clan deputy, Mintfeather, dies, she takes her place. Her brother, Marshfoot, is shown to be extremely jealous of this, believing that he should have been deputy. He plots against her, wanting to overthrow her to be deputy in her place. Dapplewing finds wind of this plan, and she pretends to be sick. Upon visiting her, Dapplewing kills him swiftly. Dapplewing later finds out that her mother, Shadefire, was in on the plot and had approved of Marshfoot's plans before he carried them out. Shortly after, Shadefire and Crookedfang, Dapplewing's other sibling, attempt to kill Dapplewing in an attempt to drive her out of deputyship. Dapplewing kills Crookedfang and Shadefire flees RiverClan territory, never to be found. When this is explained to Otterstar, Otterstar agrees with why Dapplewing killed them, as they were committing treason. :She becomes Dapplestar after Otterstar dies, and proves herself to be every ounce of the capable leader as the deputy she was, her most loyal warriors being her deputy Shimmerwing, Rippleheart, Runningflame, and Rowanshade. They have served RiverClan loyally and have high hopes for Dapplestar, and are her closest confidants. :One day, she is patrolling her territory alone when she comes across a rogue. She attacks the rogue, who, much to her surprise, is able to fend her off and overpower her at one point. Pleased by the strength of the rogue, she invites him to join RiverClan, saving him from the hardships of life on his own. The rogue, Shell, pledges his loyalty and life to Dapplestar. Dapplestar trains him herself, and he eventually gains the name of Shellfall, and remains fiercely loyal to Dapplestar. :When rogues make their camp inside of RiverClan territory, Dapplestar leads the patrol that came across them. However, the patrol is greatly outnumbered by the rogues. Dapplestar decides not to get reinforcements from camp as they are too far and it would take too long, and decides on a strategy to attack. She has Rippleheart and Shimmerwing sneak away to mark the north of the camp, giving the idea that the RiverClan cats were there. A storm rolls, and Dapplestar attacks from the south, completely out of the blue for the rogues. The rogues lose all discipline and the leader, Cash, is killed, proving Dapplestar and RiverClan to be mighty and strong. She also wins a battle against WindClan for a piece of territory that Otterstar gave to Scorchstar, mainly due to her attention to strategy. :While she was on a patrol with Rippleheart, Shellfall, Shimmerwing, Sharpfang, and Minnowflight, she sees Twolegs throwing items into a fire. The Twolegs set fire to their territory, and Dapplestar leaps in front of Rippleheart to rescue him from being engulfed in flames. This causes Dapplestar to lose a life. :When Redfern is killed by a fox, Dapplestar gets the impression that ShadowClan chased it purposely on their territory. She is outraged by this, but does not vow revenge, saying that they need to grieve for Redfern first. :Shadefire appears on RiverClan territory again. When reported of this, Dapplestar hesitates, unsure of what to do. Eventually she decides to lead a patrol to confront her mother, but has no intention of attacking her. She approaches her mother, leaving her patrol behind, and tries to talk to her. However, Shadefire instead attacks Dapplestar, with every desire to see the tortoiseshell she-cat dead. Dapplestar is caught off guard as she is defended by her warriors. Shadefire attacks the warriors as well, and flees to ShadowClan territory. Dapplestar orders that they follow her, and they do. Shadefire is killed by Shimmerwing. Dapplestar does not punish Shimmerwing, but she grieves silently. :Shellfall is gravely injured by Cactusclaw, a ShadowClan cat. The ferocious wounds leave him onto the verge of death, and Dapplestar is struck by grief, breaking down. She visits Shellfall, but not often, as she cannot handle seeing the cat she brought in die, and she blames herself. :She offers shelter to WindClan when a fire ravages their camp. :One night, when realizing that Shellfall would most likely die, she sits with him the entire night. Much to her surprise, Shellfall begins to heal the day after. Dapplestar is shocked by this, and does not know what to think, but she is relieved. Shellfall tells her that he would not die on her, and Dapplestar thanks him. :When Otterheart brings in Echokit, Dapplestar remains suspicious of where he got the kit, as he claimed to just find her roaming around. When Echokit requests to train under Starlingfern, Dapplestar refuses, not wanting a cat she could not trust under her rule. Otterheart, enraged by this, starts an argument with Dapplestar, in which the truth of Echokit's birth slips out. Enraged that Otterheart had an affair with a kittypet, she slices his throat, and sends him away to die. Unbeknownst to her, Echokit saves his life, but just barely. After Starlingfern's persistence, Dapplestar eventually relents, and gives Starlingfern Echopaw as an apprentice, only because she sees the wisdom in having two medicine cats. :When Starlingfern and Echoblossom vanish, Otterheart crawls back to RiverClan, and begs for forgiveness. He reveals to Dapplestar that he went to stay in Twolegplace and become a kittypet to heal his wounds, and that time away had made him reconsider his loyalties. Dapplestar does accept him back, but only under the pretense that he will stay in RiverClan as the lowest of the low, and that she can torture him however she wants in revenge, thinking it will be funner than killing him. She lets him know that the only thing he will be doing will be fighting for RiverClan, and if he brings her victory, she will never ask of anything but to fight - but if he loses, no one related to him will be spared. :Starlingfern and Echoblossom eventually reappear, and Dapplestar interrogates them on where they've been. Not wanting to lie, Echoblossom blurts out the truth that she was having an affair with a ShadowClan warrior, Wolfshadow. Furious, Dapplestar kills both Starlingfern and Otterheart in front of Echoblossom as a form of punishment, completely traumatizing the small she-cat. As Echoblossom is now RiverClan's sole medicine cat, she forces her to stay as acting medicine cat, and tells her to prepare for the winds of war, that more lives lost will be on her conscience, that she does not know what will happen and no one will be spared, just like she told Otterheart. This order has Dapplestar send her foster family on the front lines whenever ShadowClan is invaded, and she tells her cats to keep a look out for Wolfshadow. :At the next Gathering, Dapplestar cruelly announces Echoblossom and Wolfshadow's affair to all the Clans in an attempt to slander the two. She declares war on ShadowClan over this, and Talonstar bites the bait, agreeing to war. Dapplestar invades their territory, believing that she can be known as stronger than StarClan if she asserts all her might. However, ShadowClan's ferocity matches RiverClan's inch by inch, and all battles end up being stalemates, with Dapplestar never quite being able to grasp control of ShadowClan land. After WindClan announces their support for Echoblossom, Dapplestar sets fire to their territory personally. She watches as their medicine cat apprentice, Mallowleaf, gets engulfed by the flames. She spots Hawkfire passed out from smoke inhalation and Sedgefall trying to treat her, and emerges from the flames, about to strike Sedgefall down. However, Scorchstar comes to the two she-cat's aid and subdues Dapplestar. Dapplestar is dazed, but does not bother to chase after the three WindClan cats. :Believing WindClan is defeated for now, Dapplestar continues to attack ShadowClan, hoping that they will surrender. She manipulates her Clan with words, words that have them support the battle against ShadowClan. In one of the battles, she kills Talonstar's deputy, Shrewfur, when trying to kill the leader himself. One day, she makes a visit to Talonstar alone, and informs him that the only way RiverClan's attacks will stop is if that they send her a hostage, out of Dapplestar's willingness to embarrass ShadowClan. Despite being furious about Shrewfur's death and vowing for revenge, Talonstar concedes that this is a battle he cannot win by claws alone, and reluctantly agrees to send Icekit. :When the ShadowClan patrol is bringing Icekit to RiverClan, RiverClan ambushes them and take Icekit by force. Dapplestar welcomes Icekit into her camp, and keeps her as a hostage. When Icekit becomes Icepaw, Dapplestar mentors her, but focuses mainly on battle techniques, training her to be a perfect killer and to kill all of her feelings. She notices Icepaw becoming friends with Petalpaw, and, unhappy that Icepaw has feelings, she orchestrates a plot to frame Petalpaw as being disloyal. She orders Icepaw to hunt her down and kill her, and when Icepaw returns, Dapplestar praises her, but lets her know that Petalpaw's "betrayal" was necessary. When Rippleheart reports the death of her apprentice, Dapplestar tells Icepaw to search for Petalpaw's murderer, despite both of them knowing the truth. By force, Icepaw wearily reports that it was a ShadowClan warrior, and the support for the attacks on ShadowClan grows. :Shimmerwing, Dapplestar's deputy and closest adviser, sees the changes in Dapplestar by the day, but refuses to hold onto hope, still believing that Dapplestar was doing what she did for the sake of RiverClan. Finally, after Dapplestar sets fire to ShadowClan territory and orders a massacre, Shimmerwing decides that she is done, that she cannot keep chasing after a cat she will never reach. She leads a rebellion, finding Dapplestar deep in RiverClan territory. Fire is around Dapplestar already, and Shimmerwing realizes that if she did not set the fire, only Dapplestar could have. Dapplestar tells Shimmerwing she has waited for her, and the two fight, with Dapplestar injuring Shimmerwing. Shellfall, one of Dapplestar's closest advisers as well, arrives on scene. Dapplestar sees the two of them, and walks away into the flames. A tree falls, blocking Shimmerwing and Shellfall's view of their Clan leader - the last thing they saw was her walking straight into the flames. Shellfall screeches at this, and tries to search for her, but to no avail. :Shellfall leads a rebellion to avenge Dapplestar, despite Shimmerwing being one of his closest friends, but Shimmerwing's cats overpower him. When her death is reported, relief come to all of the Clans, and Nightstar, ShadowClan's new leader, enters RiverClan's camp to retrieve the hostage Dapplestar had taken. He hints at Shimmerstar to learn from her predecessor, and to not make the same mistake Dapplestar did. :Dapplestar's legacy still lives on in the Clans, as her brutal actions traumatized several cats. Personality :As an apprentice, warrior, deputy, and young leader, Dapplestar had a good heart, and felt that she was doing what she had to do for RiverClan, suffering deeply inside as she took lives to protect others. She genuinely cared about each and every single of her cats - the most important ones being Shellfall and Shimmerwing, as she saved Shellfall from a life on his own and trusted Shimmerwing with her life. She also trusts Rippleheart, Runningflame, and Rowanshade immensely. :Eventually, as time went on, she realized that as a warrior, she could not have a heart if she wanted to control the territories and unite them in peace, so she destroyed all of her feelings by thinking about what had happened to her and killing cats herself. :Years later, Dapplestar turned out to be cruel, ruthless, and manipulative. Relationships Shimmerwing :Shimmerwing was the cat Dapplestar trusted more than anyone. The moment they trained together, Dapplestar saw a cat who had unwavering loyalty and resolve, and the two of them were unbeatable. At a point, it was clear that they were two cats who would walk the annals of history together, joined to one another. RiverClan would not have grown to how it was if it were not for Shimmerwing and Dapplestar's oft-opposing ways of thinking together for the greater good. However, over time, Dapplestar began to not take the advice of Shimmerwing, despite her trust in her not wavering. :Finally, when Dapplestar's atrocities got worse and worse, Shimmerwing realized that she could not continue to chase after a cat she will never reach. She attempts to force Dapplestar out of power in the final, inevitable conflict, and after a fight, Dapplestar walks away from her. Even in her last moments, Dapplestar knows that Shimmerwing had saved her from herself, and she was not wrong in trusting this cat until the very end. Shellfall :Shellfall fought Dapplestar off when he was young, impressing Dapplestar that a small cat showed the bravery and courage to take on a powerful cat like her. Seeing this resolve, Dapplestar asked Shellfall to join her Clan, and Shellfall swore his life to her, even in death. Shellfall took his oath seriously - he volunteered for the most dangerous tasks to protect Dapplestar, while Shimmerwing would accompany Dapplestar herself. From this, Dapplestar trusted Shellfall immensely, and cared for him deeply. Rippleheart Runningflame Rowanshade Icestorm :At the height of her cruelty, Dapplestar took Icestorm, then Icekit, from ShadowClan and brought her to RiverClan. She groomed Icekit to be a trained murderer, as a tool for Dapplestar to use at any turn. Echoblossom :When Otterheart brought her in as Echokit, Dapplestar is immediately wary. Despite her not caring about where a cat is from, Echokit never vowed any oath of service, like Shellfall did. Due to this, and Otterheart refusing to let a small kit do so, Dapplestar purposely kept her distance. When Echokit asked to become an apprentice, Dapplestar declined, due to Echokit still not promising to serve her. :As Echoblossom grew, Dapplestar still cannot trust her as she refuses to outright promise to serve Dapplestar even in death. When she found out about her forbidden relationship, Dapplestar's wary feelings of Echoblossom immediately turned into hatred. It grew to the point where Dapplestar used her and Wolfshadow's relationship to justify her war with ShadowClan. Marshfoot Otterstar Trivia Roleplayer statements *She believes she is superior to StarClan, and through all her ruthless convictions, tried to get herself seen as higher in StarClan's eyes and her Clanmates' eyes. *Her character is loosely inspired by ancient warlords. *She used her trauma in the past to kill her heart, eventually coming to the belief that in order to be a warrior, you cannot have a heart, as it will make you weak. Theme song Shimmerwing and Dapplestar *'We Are' by Big Time RushWe Are by Big Time Rush on Youtube Gallery Real life Quotes References Category:Leaders Category:She-cats Category:RiverClan cats Category:Cats roleplayed by Icy